Christmas with the Solidors
by Neo-Nebula
Summary: Final Fantasy XII Options Open Winter Contest forum piece! This is about Larsa and Vayne Solidor getting ready for Christmas. Will Vayne find a PS3 for Larsa? And is Larsa on the naughty list?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, you guys! This is a piece for the FFXII Winter Contest from the FFXII forum: _Final Fantasy XII Options Open!_ I hope you enjoy this story and please review! I hope I win the contest, but if not, I am sure having fun trying! This is a story about Larsa and Vayne at Christmas time! Also, in this story, the "you-know-what" is nothing vulgar. This takes place during FFXII . . .?

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy; I only love it. I also do not own Santa Claus.

**Christmas with the Solidors**

**_Chapter 1: The Plan_**

"Oh, it is so close to Christmas!" Larsa cheers gleefully. "What shall we partake in first? Decorating, caroling, snowball fighting . . .?"

"Larsa, I have an _**much**_ more grand idea for us to do first," Vayne says generously. "We shall go visit Santa Claus."

"What? Really?!" Larsa gasps in happy surprise. He places his gloved hands together and smiles hugley at Vayne. "You will take me?"

"Sure. We will go when you are ready."

Larsa hugs Vayne tightly with joy. "Oh, thank you, Vayne! I love you!"

"Lord Vayne, Lord Larsa, your breakfast awaits the two of you in the dinning room," Judge Bergan announces.

"Let us go eat now, Larsa,"Vayne says, tired of being hugged. "The sooner we eat, the sooner we get to see Santa Claus."

"Yay! I cannot wait!" Larsa cheers as he lets go fo Vayne. Larsa happily skips down the stairs and slips on a step, causing him to slide down the rest of the long staircase in a sitting position.

"Larsa!" Vayne calls to him. He hurries down the stairs and to his brother's aid. "Larsa, are you alright?"

"No!" Larsa sobs, still sitting on the bottom step and covering his face with his hands.

"I will get Dr. Cid. You stay here, okay?" Vayne instructs, and then leaves.

After a few minutes, Dr. Cidolfus rushes over to Larsa with a medical kit in his hands. "Lord Larsa, you must be escorted to my lab for examination. Can you walk?"

"No," Larsa cries.

"I shall carry him, then," Vayne offers. He lifts Larsa into his arms and carries him to the lab with Dr. Cid. Inside, he sets him in a bed gently.

"Lord Vayne, it would be best for you to leave," Dr. Cid says.

"Very well," Vayne accepts. He leaves the room and walks down the hall.

"Vayne," Gramis syas sternly while walking toward Vayne. "Why have you nor Larsa come to breakfast?"

"Larsa . . . has aquired an injury," Vayne explains sincerly. "I had to take him to Dr. Cid."

"What? An injury?" Gramis asks in alarm.

"Yes, and unfortunately, he will not be able to partake in any activities today," Vayne adds.

"Oh, do not think you are getting out of spending time with Larsa!" Gramis scolds, suspecting his son. "When he recovers, you **_will _**let him enjoy this holiday, or you-know-what will happen!"

"Y-yes, Father," Vayne replies, slightly shaken.

Ten minutes later, Vayne and Gramis enter the lab to visit Larsa. They see that he is lying sadly on hsi back in the bed while covered up with a white sheet.

"How are you, Larsa?" Gramis asks.

"It hurts," Larsa moans.

"He will be unable to walk for about a day or two," Dr. Cid says while strolling into the room cooly. "He was lucky, though. If he had nto landed on his . . . er, bottom after twisting his leg, he would have **_broken_** his leg. Instead, he has a minor injury in his leg and is hurt pretty badly in the other place."

"Will I still get to see Santa?" Larsa asks.

"As soon as you recover," Gramis assures. "And Vayne shall accompany you. Until then, you will go to your room and the servants will take care of your needs for you."

After Larsa is changed from the hospital gown back into his normal prince clothing, a servan carries him to his room and into his bed. Vayne goes out into the snowy courtyard to meet with Judge Ghis all the while.

"How did it go?" Ghis asks, leaning idley against a stone wall.

"Not quite as planned," Vayne replies unhappily. "His leg did not break."

"Did you not place the invisible secret substance on the step?"

"Yes, but he only twisted his leg and slid on his bottom the rest of the way down. In other words, he will be able to go in a couple of days or so."

"So you mean . . . you still have to let him be merry or whatever or you will have to deal with . . .you-know-what?"

"Unfortunatley. I wish I had never done it to **_him_**, now."

"But, was it not worth the laugh?"

"I suppose we will just have to see."

"Lord Vayne! You will catch cold if you do not hurry inside!" Judge Zargabaath calls to him. "You need your strength for dealing with Larsa."

"Yes, you are quite right," Vayne sighs.

Meanwhile, Larsa is whinning in his huge, comfortable bed while Emperor Gramis is speaking with him.

"Father, it is just not fair!" Larsa whines. "I should not be hurt at this time of year!"

"Larsa, you have done nothing but whine since Dr. Cid examined you!" Gramis gripes. "You are very lucky! Besides, if you had not been skipping like a little girl through the flowers, you would never have fallen in the first place!"

"Here is your breakfast, Lord Larsa!" Judge Drace says, handing a huge tray of food to the young boy. "I hope you feel better shortly!" she adds while bowing, and then exits the room.

"Now eat, my son. I shall see you in the eventide," Gramis says calmly while leaving.

Larsa eats everything in the large tray, and then puts it aside and out of the way. Bored, he falls asleep about thirty minutes later.

Vayne slips into Larsa's room after a guard informs him that he is asleep and quietly approaches his bed. He slowly pulls the covers off of Larsa and grabs his hurt leg.

"Mm . . . Vayne?" Larsa mumbles as he opens his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I was just, um, checking on your leg," Vayne lies quickly.

"Do not twist it like that. Dr. Cid said that it could damage it worse to do things like that."

Vayne lets go of Larsa's leg, angry that his plan of breaking it himself was ruined. "Larsa, when do you think you will be well enough to see Santa?"

"In about two days. My leg should be better by then."

"But you must sit in Santa's lap. How long until then?"

"Well . . .," Larsa ponders aloud. "I am hurt there more than my leg, so . . .about a day or two longer, perhaps?" he estimates sadly.

"Well, there is still about a fortnight left until Christmas. I am sure you will still ahve plenty of time to enjoy yourself."

"Oh, Vayne!" Larsa exclaims. "Look! I made a snowflake this morning!" He grabs a cut-up sheet of paper from off of his nightstand and holds it up for Vayne to see.

"Oh, well, that is lovely," Vayne fakes, uncaring.

"I am going to make more and hang them around the castle for decoration!"

"Um, yes. You do that. I am going to the kitchen now." Vayne leaves the room and heads down the hall.

"I am so miserable!" Larsa cries, his head leaned over dispairfully. "I wish I was not in so much pain . . . or at least had someone to whom to speak!"

Judge Ghis enters the room and looks at Larsa happily, though Larsa cannot tell becaus of his helmet. "Hello, young lord."

"Hello, Ghis," Larsa sighs sadly, Ghis not being a person he would particularly like to speak with.

"I heard about the accident. Everyone has. Do you need anything?"

". . . ," Larsa replies.

"What is it?"

". . . Nothing." (he was going to ask for a cookie, but was too embarassed by Ghis' presence; they do not get along well in this story!)

"Why do you sulk? You should be smiling!"

"Smiling? About what? I cannot smile when I am in such pain!"

"Because all of us are! Since you are hurt, none of us have to put up with your annoying childish bliss and your babyish Christmas stories!" Ghis explains.

Larsa's eyes fill with water as he looks at Ghis with a hurt look on his face. "So you are joyous in my time of pain? Then so be it! Now get out!" Larsa grabs a few gil from his pocket and throws it at Ghis, hitting him in the chest and denting his grey armor.

"Now you blew it, you brat," Ghis chuckles. "I am going to inform your father of your behavior towards you elders."

Ghis leaves the room and enters Gramis' study to talk to him and sees him writting some documents. "Mi'lord, Larsa is in need of a lecture, I do believe," Ghis informs.

"What? What happened?" Gramis asks.

"I told him how sad it made me feel that he ws depressed and hurt and I told him to smile, but . . . he became upset and hit me with gil! Look at my newly-polished armor!"

"Thank you for informing me, Ghis. I shall have a word with him forthwith!" Gramis says, getting up angrily and headed toward the door. When he enters Larsa's room, he stops and glares at him.

"Father, Ghis was --"

"Shut-up!" Gramis yells. "You **_never_** talk to your elders with disrespect! Do you understand me?!"

"Y-yes, but --"

"And you **_never_** _**ever**_ hit them!"

"Father, he said hurtful words to me!" Larsa argues.

"Oh, he told me the whole story! You are just being disrespectful now because you think you will not get punished in your current condition! Well, you are **_wrong_**!"

"Father, please!" Larsa begs. " I am sorry!"

Gramis grabs Larsa, jerks him out of bed, and spanks him over his knee five times. Afterwards, he puts him back in bed.

"You dissappoint me, Larsa. I had hoped you would turn out better than Vayne, but I guess I had my hopes up too high."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? A bit of a pointless chapter I guess, but I wanted everyone to know how wicked Vayne and Ghis are in this story. Next chapter: Larsa sees Santa Claus, but the person dressed up is someone he knows from the main FFXII character cast! Could it be Balthier? Penelo? Basch? Fran, maybe? Or is it really someone like Vossler or Al-Cid? Well, what are you waiting for? Review!


	2. Visiting Santa

Yay! Another chapter! I sure hope this one is better than the last. Please read and review! I really want to win!

This chapter takes place six days after the last one. Until now, Larsa has not gone downstairs and has been waited hand-and-foot by servants and judges, in case anyone was wondering.

**Chapter 2: Visiting Santa**

"Vayne! Vayne!" Larsa screams with excitement as he runs to his brother's room. "Vayne, I am finally better now! Take me to see Santa now!"

"Alright, alright," Vayne grumbles, rolling out of his bed in his nightgown with messy hair.

"Come on! Let us go!" Larsa urges.

"Larsa, you and I must get dressed and ready first! We cannot attend breakfast like this!" Vayne giggles pleasantly.

"Oh, I suppose you are right," Larsa laughs. "Well, I shall see you at breakfast then!"

When Larsa is ready to eat, he approaches the stairs and stops. As he looks down them, he becomes dizzy and remebers the incident form six days ago.

"Larsa, why so hesitant?" Vayne asks from behind.

"I just . . . I am scared!" Larsa cries.

"You must go down them to attend breakfast."

Larsa slowly steps down onto the first step, and then hugs the railing while sitting on the top step. "No! I am not going!"

"But, Larsa! It is silly to be frightened of going down stairs! Besides, how times have you ever fallen besides last time?"

"No, no, no!!!"

"Larsa, what is wrong?!" Gramis calls with concern from the bottom of the stairs.

"He is too frightened to go down!" Vayne calls back.

"You must come down! Otherwise, you cannot go see Santa!" Gramis informs.

"I am too scared!" Larsa yells.

"Larsa, would it be better if I carried you?" Vayne offers.

"Well, I guess so . . . ," Larsa agrees nervously. He slowly releases the railing and allows Vayne to hold him in his arms. Rather than being afraid, Larsa feels most safe and comfortable in his brother's arms as he takes him down the long stairs of the castle.

"There you go," Vayne says as he sets him down in the kitchen.

"Thank you, Vayne," Larsa says politely.

"Now we shall eat," Gramis announces.

Gramis sits at one end of the table and Judge Gabranth at the other; at one side from left to right is Judge Ghis, Vayne, and Judge Bergan; at the other side facing them is Judge Drace, Larsa, and Judge Zargabaath.

"So what do you plan to do today, Vayne?" Gramis inquires.

"Well, I think today we are going to visit Santa," Vayne assures while putting his golden spoon down. "After that, I sahll take Larsa shopping for decorations, if he so wishes."

"Of coarse!" Larsa exclaims. "We need more decorations! Some in every**_ room_**!"

"Bah humbag!" Ghis barks. "Gramis, are you going to keep letting your child believe in Santa? He is nothing but make-believe for infants!"

"Is not! Santa _**is**_ real!" Larsa argues angrily.

"Then why did I never get any presents?!"

"Because you did not believe!"

"Yes, I did!"

"Then you must have been too **_naughty_** to get any!"

"Larsa, that is **_quite_** enough!" Gramis scolds. "One more impudent word from you shall cancel your meeting with Santa!"

"Yes, Father," Larsa mumbles as he glares at Judge Ghis.

"And besides," Ghis continues. "if that were true about being 'naughty', then how do **_you_** get presents every year? Parents!"

Just as Larsa opens his mouth to argue, he remembers his father's threat and remains quiet.

"Ghis, please drop it. You are upsetting the young lord," Judge Drace requests.

"Oh, yeah? Who are **_you _**to give orders to **_me_**?!" Judge Ghis yells.

"Please, everyone. Let us have a nice meal together," Gramis orders.

After breakfast, Vayne and Larsa go outside and into a nice vehicle and sit in the back together while Judge Gabranth drives. They both sit by a window, leaving the middle seat vacant, and buckle up for safety. Larsa sits in a booster seat so that he can see out of the window.

"Vayne?" Larsa asks, causing Vayne to look in his direction. "Do you think I am naughty?"

"Um, well," Vayne hesitates. "maybe a little . . . ?"

"Do you think I will get a present from Santa Claus this year?"

"Maybe. It depends on how strict Santa is. You **_have_** disrespected your elders and disrupted meetings, you know."

"Well, here we are!" Judge Gabranth announces while parking the vehicle.

Vayne exits the vehicle and goes around to Larsa's side to help him out of his booster seat. Once out, they go inside of the Christmas shop to see Santa. Larsa squeals with excitement as he spots Santa and hurries to the back of the line while jerking Vayne along with him. When it is finally Larsa's turn, he gets up into Santa's lap and smiles.

"And what do you want for Christmas this year, little boy?" Santa asks in a jolly tone.

"Well, let us see . . . ," Larsa thinks aloud. "My wonderful brother Vayne has agreed to get me a PlayStation 3 and _Final Fantasy XII_ for the PS2, so . . . I want you to get me a Nintendo Wii with _The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess_!"

"Ho ho ho!" Santa chuckles.

"Hey, Basch!" the elf calls to Santa. "Is it time for break yet?!"

"Vossler, be quiet!" Santa replies quietly to the elf.

"What?" Larsa asks in shock. "Basch? Vossler?"

"Um, ho ho ho!" Basch laughs. "I am Santa and this is my elf!"

"You are not Santa, you imposter!" Larsa screams. He get off of Basch's lap, pulls his fake beard off, and the ohter children scream with horror.

"Now, let's not get naughty, little boy!"

"Larsa, please try to understand," Vayne says. "This is one of Santa's **_helpers_**. Santa is too busy to visit children, so he has other people tell him what the children want."

"So . . . you are helping Santa?" Larsa asks Basch. "Then please forgive me." He hugs Basch and then runs outside gleefully.

"Oh, I am so glad to have a brother such as you, Vayne!" Larsa says as they walk along the sidewalk. "Getting a PlayStation 3 is very difficult. It was nice of you to volunteer to get me one! It is fortunate that you got one early. Otherwise, you would have to try to get one now, which is nearly impossible. Then my Christmas would be ruined." Vayne freezes, so Larsa stops walking and turns toward him. "You **_did_** get me one, right?"

"Oh, um, yes! Yes, of coarse!" Vayne lies nervously.

"Good! I knew I could count on you!"

So, did you like it? Please review! I will give you huggies if you do! And you can also send huggies to Vayne and Larsa or anyone else in this story, but only if you review! Next chapter: Vayne fights to get a PS3 in Wal-Mart (I do not own) and Larsa gets in trouble!


	3. Give me that PS3!

_Hi guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! All ideas are welcome and if I use yours, you will get credit! Please read and review! Flames are welcome as well as praise. I really want to win!!! _

_This chapter is about Vayne fighting his way through our favorite store: **Wal-Mart**. I hope you enjoy this! ._

_Disclaimer: I do not own FF or Wal-Mart or PS3. Or Polly Pocket, Fur-Real Friends, plastic swords, or generic metal robots. I also do not own the movie quotes in this. They are from **The Ghost and Mr. Chicken** and **Water Boy**, of which I do not own, either._

**Chapter 3: Give me that PS3!**

The next day, Larsa is sitting at the family table while eating a large chocolate and creme pie out of the dish from where it was cooked. Emperor Gramis is reading scrolls from his room and debating whether or not he should grow a mustache. Vayne is looking through shopping catalogues on his bed while pulling his hair out, trying to find a PS3. A very busy day indeed for the Solidors.

"Lord Larsa, why did you not have someone cut a piece and put it in a saucer for you?" Judge Drace asks while standing next to the young lord.

"Because I am going to eat it all!" Larsa informs, stuffing his face so full and improperly that chocolate is all over his face.

"Lord Larsa, please slow down," Drace says while using a napkin on his face. "You are eating . . . most distastefully!"

"You are not my father! You cannot instruct me so!"

"Are you disrespecting an elder **_again_**, Larsa?" Gramis asks, walking into the room. "And what is that all over your face?!"

"I am trying to clean it off, but he will not allow me to do so," Drace informs.

"It is **_pie_**, Father! I enjoy it much!" Larsa says in aggrivation.

"Do not use that tone with me!" Gramis scolds.

"Is he misbehaving **_again_**?!" Ghis complains as he walks into the room.

"Afraid so," Gramis sighs. "By the way, Ghis, have you seen Vayne this morning?"

"Ah, yes. Vayne is preparing for his shopping."

"Shopping? I thought he was finished already."

"Uuuuh," Larsa moans as he drops his fork nad his head onto the table.

"Lord Larsa?!" Judge Drace asks in concern. "Did you eat too much?"

"Well, one would think it so!" Ghis smarts-off. "He ate an entire pie by himself!"

"Larsa, perhaps you should lie down," Gramis suggests. He helps his youngest son out of his seat an upstairs into his bedroom to rest.

Vayne bursts out of his room like a madman and runs down the stairs past his father in a flash. As he runs through the kitchen, the slick bottoms of his boots cause him to fall flat on his face. He immediatley gets up, runs out the door, and jumps into the nearest limo, which is driving away.

"Gabranth, drive to _Wal-Mart_! **_Now_**!!!!!" Vayne screams.

"But, Lord Vayne, I was on my way to --,"

"**_Nooooowwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**"

Gabranth floor it, making a loud screeching sound as they leave the castle. When at _Wal-Mart_ parking lot, Vayne jumps out of the limo before Gabranth stops, so he painfully rolls all of the way into the store.

"Where is it?!" Vayne growls, refering to a PS3. He remembers the electronics department and sprints over there, only to find a huge line. He tries to push through some people, but they knock him back to where he was.

"Hey, man! If you wanna PS3, yer just gonna have 'ta stay in line like the rest of us!" a scarey-looking man roars. "I've been here for five hours!"

Two hours later, some PS3s come in and the crowd cheers. The first five people get one and the others have to wait longer. One of the five people stand away from the miserable crowd excitedly.

"Who wants to buy this from me for 2 billion gil?!" the man yells.

Vayne runs up to the man, but is pushed aside by Princess Ashe. "I want it!" they yell in unision.

"Then you'll just have to catch me!" the man replies meanly. He runs off through the store in a flash.

Vanyne and Ashe look at each other challengingly. They race after the man at top speed, pushing down elderly women and toddlers alike. As they carelessly run through the lawn and garden section, they slip and fall on their backs on the floor.

"Floor's slick!" a teenage boy wearing headphones warns as he waters the Poinsetta flowers.

Vayne and Ashe stumble to their feet, and then hurry to the toys department. There, they run into an elderly man and stop.

"Let us through!" Ashe demands grouchily.

"Why?" the elderly man asks.

"I need to buy that PS3 for Christmas!"

The old man looks her up and down and shakes his head sadly. "Such a shame. Someone like you oughtta buy some decent clothes with money like that."

"Out of my way!" Vayne demands, his patience run out. He grabs a _Fur-Real Puppy Friend _from off of the shelf and whacks Ashe over the head with it, knocking her to her knees with an "oof!". She picks up a plastic sword and hits him in the shin with it. Vayne grabs a generic metal robot toy from someone's cart and attacks her with it, but she dodge rolls and he hits the old man in the back with it by accident.

"My back!" the man screams in agony.

"That PS3 is **_mine_**!" Vayne yells to Ashe, who is grasping onto the old man's cart. As Vayne attacks her with multiple toys, she runs with the cart, hits him so that he falls inside, and crashes it into the next aisle's shelf, causing _Polly Pockets_ to cover him in the cart. Ashe takes advantage of this by catching the man with the PS3 and buying it.

Vayne emerges from the toys and sees the scene, causing him to cry while in the cart. An elderly woman approaches him and scowls.

"You'll pay for hurting my husband's back!" she yells. Vayne sadly hands her a bunch of gil and she skips away happily.

At House Solidor, Judges Drace, Zargabaath, and Bergan are hanging Christmas decorations while Larsa takes a bath. As Vayne runs into the castle, his father meets him just inside the door.

"Vayne, where have you been?" Gramis asks, and then notices his flush face. "You look like you've been crying. Is something wrong?"

Vayne gives his father a sad glance, and then meets Judge Ghis in the hall.

"Did you go to find a PS3?" Ghis asks.

"Yes," Vayne chokes. "I called _Wal-Mart_ this morning and heard that they had some, but when I got there, I waited for hours and they sold out before they got to me. A man offered to sell me one for two billon gil, but Princess Ashe beat me to it!" he sobs.

"Do not cry, Vayne. We shall find one," Ghis comforts. Vayne hugs him and sobs over his shoulder, annoying Ghis.

Emperor Gramis enter the laundry room and stops. "Is anyone tending to Larsa?"

"Mi'lord, _**surely**_ he can bathe **_himself_**!" a servant smarts-off, not taking his eys off of the clothing.

"Are you questioning me?" Gramis asks strictly. "Because I believe I know what is best for my own son."

"Yes, mi'lord," the servant mumbles.

"I will go check on him myself," Gramis says, and then slowly goes up the stairs. As he begins to open the door on Larsa, a servant -- red-faced with anger -- stomps out. "What is the matter, Sam?"

"Excuse me for saying this, but Lord Larsa is **_unbearable_**!" Sam cracks.

"How so?"

"First, he complained that his bath was not 'bubbley' enough, so I went to get some more bubble bath from downstairs. When I returned, he complained that I took too long. When I washed his hair, he complained because I used the rose scent instead of the carnation!" the servant explains. "Now he is angry because his towel is green and green is for Thursday and today is Monday, so it should be purple!"

"I apologize for his rude behavior," Gramis says. "I shall speak with him at once!" Gramis enters the bathroom and sees his son sitting in a seat while wrapped form his shoulders to his ankles in a green towel. "Larsa, I am **_tired_** of your behavior!"

"But, Father, everyone around here is **_useless_**!" Larsa infroms. "They do not take good enough care of me!"

"Well, if **_that_** is how you feel, then no one will aid you from now on!" Gramis yells in anger. Larsa watches guiltily as his father leaves the room and then stairs down at the tiled floor sadly.

That evening, Vayne is lying on his bed in despair with his long hair flowing all over the golden covers. "How could I forget Larsa's present?" he moans under his breath. "How am I going to find it now?"

"Lord Vayne?" a servant asks before entering the room. "It is dinner time," he announces, and then sees Vayne's sadness. "Are you alright, mi'lord?"

"Frank, do you know of anywhere that may have a PlayStation 3 for sale?" Vayne asks, removing his arm from over his eyes.

Frank begins laughing hysterically in the doorway. "You **_are_** funny, mi'lord!" He laughs so hard that he falls onto his back in the floor and cries while holding his stomach.

"You are dismissed!" Vayne yells in anger, standing now and pointing his finger at the door. "You shall leav at once! Forthwith!" Frank leaves the room and Vayne falls to his knees and sobs. "'Tis hopeless! **_Completely hopeless_**!" he cries like a baby. "Now Larsa will have a **_terrible_** holiday and I'll have to . . . **_oh_**!"

"Frank, where is Vayne?" Gramis asks as Frank walks toward the tabel where the usual group is sitting. "He is **_terribly_** late!"

"He was lying on his bed and seemed very upset, your highness," Frank replies properly.

"Fret not, your highness. **_I_** shall summon him," Ghis assures. He leaves the table and walks up the stairs, and then turns the corner and enters Vayne's room. Inisde, Vayne is still crying on his knees. "Vayne we already talked about this."

"I have called everyone in Archadia and **_no one_** has any!" Vayne cries.

"I have an idea," Ghis tell him. "I shall check somewhere tonight while you go caroling with Larsa. For now, you should clean up and attend dinner."

At dinner, Larsa is arranging his food in his plate so that it makes a face, causing Judge Zargabaath to watch curiously beside of him.

"There is still about a week left before Christmas. Therefore, I want . . . (yadda, yadda, yadda . . . )," Gramis begins.

"What is that?" Zargabaath whispers to Larsa.

"A moogle," Larsa replies quietly. "The gravey is the face and ears, the meat is the nose, and the brocolli is the eyes and mouth," he explains, pointing to the items on his dinner plate.

"Cool," Zagabaath says with hidden excitement and admiration.

"Zargabaath!" Gramis scolds. "What is so important that over there that you would listen to them over me?!"

"N-nothing, my lord," Zargabaath lies quickly.

"Oh, what a lovely picture, Larsa!" Drace admires.

"Oh, so _**that's**_ it!" Ghis yells, standing and pointing to Larsa's food. "That brat is distracting them with his childish games again!"

"Ghis, you old fart!" Bergan laughs, drunk.

"Quiet! Emperor Gramis needs to tell us something important!" Gabranth steps in.

"Atta boy, Luther!" Bergan hiccups.

"Gabranth is right!" Vayne yells, standing. "You are being most rude at my father's banquet! You should be ashamed!"

"You can do it!" Bergan screams.

"Now then . . . as I was saying --," Gramis continues.

"Yeah! Nostrils grow!" Bergan sings, and then jumps up on the table and dances.

"**_Bergan_**!" Drace yells in surprise.

Bergan digs in his helmet until he finds some cotton balls. He then jumps Larsa, landing on top of him on the floor, and starts pushing them in his clothes.

"Larsa!!!" Vayne yells in worry.

"Stop it!" Larsa orders, pushing Bergan off of him. As Bergan grabs him and attempts to spank him, Larsa reaches up and grabs his plate, and then dumps it on Bergan's face.

"Larsa, are you alright?" Vayne asks while helping his brother up.

"Yes. Thank you, Vayne."

"Vayne, why not take Larsa caroling now? **_We_** shall take care of Bergan," Gramis suggests.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well, was it okay? Are you still alive?_ _Please review! All ideas are welcome and will be given credit to the idealist if used. Flames are welcome, just try to control your language, please! I have sensitive ears . . ._

_Next chapter: Vayne takes Larsa caroling and they meet one of Gramis' old girlfriends! And why does her garbage man seem so familiar to Larsa? If I ever post it, you can read and see! ._


End file.
